


Dormitory Noises

by Kimchester99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchester99/pseuds/Kimchester99
Summary: Harry and Draco in Harry's dormitory making some very explicit noises.





	Dormitory Noises

"Draco please!"  
The words fell past Harry's lips in between harsh pants of breath. Each thrust they moved together, lips crashing together in a crazed battle of want. Tongues dancing together, teeth grazing along red swollen lips and lips feeling the scratch of stubble along sharp jawlines. Every touch of Harry's fingertips and the gentle scratch of his nails down Malfoy's back sent delicious tingles throughout his body, want and need pooling deep in his stomach.  
He looked down, pleasure almost blacking out his vision as he watched himself disappear into Harry again and again. Feeling Harry clench around his cock causes a loud moan to slip from his throat. The sound of slapping and delicious wet noises spread throughout the room. 

"Oh fuck... POTTER!" He grunted. Harry was close. Draco could tell from the flush in Harry's face, from the way his chest was heaving and the needy whimpers escaping his mouth and Draco fucked him into the mattress harder, wanting to make him scream.

"Come on Potter... gonna come for me?" He whispered into Harry's ear, bending over angling to get that spot that will make Harry..  
"FUCK oh GOD!" Harry cried out. His moans sent fire to Draco's cock, a burst of pre-cum oozing out. He wasn't gonna last long with the constant stream of filth that Harry was now spewing into Draco's ears. 

"Come on Harry, gonna come on just my cock?" The smugness in his voice loud and clear. Harry opens his eyes looking up at Malfoy's smug face. 

"Shut up Malfoy!" He growls up at him.  
That did it, Harry's fucked out voice and his challenging green eyes looking up at him had him releasing his load.  
Hearing Draco brokenly moan his name as he came, feeling his load fill him up had Harry shooting his load onto both their stomach, smearing over themselves. Draco collapses to the side, laying next to Harry, chest heaving as he comes down from his release. 

"I love you." Harry whispers as he rolls onto his side facing Draco.

"I love you too." Draco replies, his heart in his throat from saying it for the first time. Harry's face lights up and Draco pulls him close and plants a gentle kiss on his forehead.

They fall asleep like that, Harry curled into Draco's arms, feeling safe and warm and Draco with the person he loves most in the world right there with him in his arms.


End file.
